Ni con nueve colas
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: Y es que había aguardado por aquel momento sesenta años ¡Sesenta años!, aunque él no lo supiera todavía... "Si lo que me contaron de los saiyajin es cierto, y los que tenían cola, al ver la luna llena; podían aumentar su poder... Bueno, creo que ni el poder de 9 colas me podría ayudar ahora".


**Ni con nueve colas**

* * *

Esconderme. Pensé que nunca más tendría que hacerlo. Después de vencer a los Androides 17 y 18, yo era finalmente libre, al igual que el resto de mundo, para dejar atrás una vida de sólo correr y ocultarse.

Siendo sincero, nunca la había pasado tan mal ¡Ni siquiera la vez que Cell me mató en el pasado podría compararse a lo que paso ahora! Me veo obligado a ocultarme en la oscuridad del recinto, el reconstruido edificio de la Corporación Cápsula de mi familia.

Habíamos derrotado a Black y a Zamasu ya hacía poco más de un año, atrás habían quedado esos temibles adversarios _¿Temibles? Ahora serían un día de campo comparado con lo que tengo que lidiar._

– Oh, Truuunks ~

Una voz risueña se filtra en mis oídos, causándome un pavor que nunca había sentido antes.

 _¡Me encontró! ¡Y no sé cómo! Nunca aprendió a sentir el ki de las personas, cómo lo había logrado Black. Eso es lo que le hace más temible en estos momentos a la persona que se abría paso por el solitario sótano en el que me refugiaba._

Le oigo hurgar en las esquinas, tratando de hallarme entre tanto trasto viejo y muebles. No le interesa tirarlas al suelo y que se rompan, no le importa cuan escasos de recursos estemos, pues en su mente sólo tiene un objetivo: _¡cazarme!_

– Trunks, sé que estás aquí – le puedo percibir a pocos metros de mí, aunque no pueda verle. Su timbre de voz ha cambiado ahora a uno molesto; está perdiendo la paciencia conmigo.

Estoy agotado. Hacerle frente ahora sería mi fin. Tengo que escapar. Si mi padre me viera, seguro se avergonzaría de mí, pero ciertamente no me interesa ahora lo que pudiera estar pensando el Príncipe de los Saiyajin acerca de mí. Sólo quiero escapar de éste mundo puesto patas arriba ¿Pero cómo? Aquella ensombrecida figura de la que estoy huyendo se interpone entre mí y la Máquina del Tiempo, mi único boleto de salida. Si lograse llegar al pasado, tal vez –y sólo tal vez– consiga reunir la energía suficiente para volver aquí y encarar a esa personificación de una mente que se ha visto frustrada con el paso de los años.

– ¡Trunks Brief, será mejor que salgas ahora y cumplas con tu deber! – su voz suena firme, como el primer día que le conocí, cuando luchábamos juntos para vencer a Black.

Así es, la razón por la que estoy tratando de huir al pasado no tiene nada que ver con algún androide, el despertar de un demonio espacial, o la molestia divina de los dioses, no; se trata de Mai, la mujer de la que me enamoré, y que ahora busca con fervor que la "complazca" como se debe.

– ¡TRUNKS!

Resulta que hace casi un mes tuvimos nuestro primer "encuentro íntimo" (si saben a lo que me refiero), algo a lo que llegamos luego de un año de relación. Mai fue reacia al principio, conservadora como sólo ella (a veces parece una mujer mayor que mi madre con esas costumbres algo ortodoxas). Sin embargo, luego de que "lo hicimos", algo en ella despertó, un hambre que nunca había visto en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando vivíamos precariamente, refugiándonos de Black.

Cada que tenía la oportunidad, me atrapaba con la guardia baja, y teníamos sexo salvaje por todos lados ¡Así es, _SEXO SALVAJE!_ Mai no me ha dado descanso desde entonces.

Desde lo más recóndito de su ser algo emergía, obscurenciendo aún más su mirada azabache, y provocando que lo hiciéramos en nuestra habitación, noche tras noche; en la ducha, cada que me metía a bañar; en la cocina, cuando intentaba recuperar fuerzas ingiriendo alimentos; en los pasillos por la noche, cuando se sentía aventurera; en la terraza, cuando se sentía AUN MÁS aventurera; en el laboratorio, mientras trataba de arreglar alguna máquina _¡Oh, Kami-sama!_ , hasta en la oficina de mi madre.

Al principio lo disfrute _¿Quién no?_ , lo que hacíamos era normal en cualquier pareja de enamorados, supongo. Pero no esperaba que se saliera de control así.

No sé cómo lo hacía, ella se veía radiante con el paso de los días; mientras, yo me iba demacrando por tanto esfuerzo extra. Al no tener tiempo para entrenar o comer, fui perdiendo masa muscular. Mi cabello comenzó a descolorarse; de azul se destiñó a lila, y eso no se debía a ninguna supertransformación saiyajin, no. Incluso me costaba levantar mi espada, que ya olvidada había quedado para mi protección. Sí, ahora a la única protección que trataba de llegar a tiempo era a la de los condones que tenía guardados para esas ocasiones, cuando consumábamos nuestra unión _¡Y ES QUE APENAS ME DABA TIEMPO PARA COLOCARMELOS!_

– Última advertencia, Trunks; sal ahora… – amenaza Mai nuevamente, mientras trato de recuperar el aliento que me quita el sólo huir de ella – O, "accidentalmente", voy a perder tu espada en la zanja de aguas sucias que hay cerca de aquí.

Abro mis ojos espantado, tanteando mi espalda para verificar si… _¡Mierda! Olvide mi espada en la habitación._

No me queda de otra. No voy a perder esa preciada reliquia que mi maestro Gohan me había obsequiado. Era sagrada para mí, y ella lo sabía _¿Cómo puede atreverse? ¡Mai, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió en tu mente para que te comportes así?!_

– O-Okey, Mai. T-Tú ganas.

Salgo con las manos en alto, mostrándome rendido a sus demandas. Ella, mientras, se jacta de haberme localizado en el laboratorio subterráneo.

– Eso, ven aquí, corderito – anima de manera coqueta con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano carga la espada.

Ese gesto, y el hecho de que lo único que lleva puesto es su camisón rosa, me hubieran vuelto loco por hacerle el amor. Pero ahora, _¡ahora quiero a mi mamá!_

Mai cree que ha ganado; no obstante, mi posición manos arriba me favorece, sólo las muevo unos centímetros, separo mis dedos, y con fuerza pronuncio las dos palabras que componen el nombre de la técnica a usar.

– ¡TAIYO-KEN!

La luz la cega, y es mi oportunidad. Le arrebato mi espada como puedo, y rehúyo de ahí con mi ki al máximo que puede dar, no sin antes tomar la cápsula con el número 7 de uno de los estantes.

– ¡ERES UN MALDITO! – le oigo quejarse – ¡Ven aquí, niño llorón! ¡Enfrenta tus deberes como el saiyajin que dices ser, y hazme el amor otra vez!

 _Si lo que me contaron de los saiyajin es cierto, y los que tenían cola, al ver la luna llena; podían aumentar su poder... Bueno, creo que ni el poder de 9 colas me podría ayudar ahora._

Logro llegar apenas al jardín trasero, donde hago aparecer la Máquina del Tiempo con un "BOOM!". Puedo escuchar los pasos de Mai acercándose. Me subo al aparato y programo las coordenadas.

– ¡Ven aquí! – le escucho amortiguadamente a través del cristal de la máquina. Es entonces que noto que viene armada con su fiel escopeta _¡En serio está cabreada!_ – ¡No huyas de mí, marica!

Ella carga su arma y _¡Oh, no lo va a ha-_ ****** **Piuuu** ****** _¡Mierda, LO HIZO!_

– ¡MAI! ¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¡Deja de dispararle a la Máquina del Tiempo!

 ** ****** Piuuu** ****** Otro disparo, esta vez raya el cristal protector de la cabina de mando _¡Esa chica está loca!_

El sonido del ordenador me avisa que la máquina está lista para despegar. Mai recarga su arma, dispuesta a disparar, pero ya es tarde; el aparato alza vuelo.

– ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, TRUNKS!

 _¡Ah, claro! Ahora sí quiere venir al pasado conmigo._

La máquina desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche con un destello, dejando a mi enloquecida novia en el futuro alternativo en el que vivíamos, y que hasta hace poco, podía llamar paraíso.

 _Al menos podré descansar un poco ahora._

* * *

Al despertar, me encuentro a las afueras de la Capsule Corp. del pasado, la de la línea temporal que ayudé a cambiar. Supongo que ahora sólo queda saludar a mi "otra" familia, y a mi otro yo. Y hablando de él, lo veo correr fuera de la casa, en dirección a mí cuando me bajo.

– ¡Trunks! ¿Eres Trunks, verdad? ¡Mi yo del otro futuro! – asiento en acuerdo, mientras le estudio a detalle. _Ha cambiado desde la última vez. Pegó el estirón, de eso no hay duda, y su voz también ha cambiado ¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora? ¿15? ¿16?_ – ¡Tienes que ayudarme, yo del futuro!

– ¿Sucedió algo? – le pregunto alarmado, olvidándome de mis problemas amorosos en casa.

– ¡Amigo, es Mai! – veo su mirada de pánico, y creo ya saber de qué viene.

– No me digas que…

– Yo, sabes… somos novios, y pues… que me acosté con ella hace unos días, y… desde entonces está actuando raro.

– ¿Con raro te refieres a…?

– Oh, Truuunks ~

Ambos temblamos al oír la voz risueña de nuestra enamorada. _Bueno, su enamorada ¡Agh, ustedes me entienden!_ Mi versión joven se abre paso sobre mí, y salta al interior de la máquina para esconderse.

– ¡Hey, tú eres…! – al verme, Mai se detiene, con la misma mirada que me dedicaba la primera vez que la conocí en éste tiempo – Eres Trunks del Futuro ¿Verdad que sí?

– Sí – respondo, algo nervioso. _Ella también había comenzado a parecerse a su versión adulta._

– ¿Has visto a Trunks? O sea, ¿al otro Trunks? Ese inútil no me quiere cumplir.

– ¿Cumplir?

Y es cuando veo que su alguna vez infantil mirada se transforma en la misma que tenía mi Mai, luego de… _¡NI DE BROMA!_

– Oye, Trunks – trago pesado – ¿Qué te parece si vamos adentro a tomar algo?

 _¡Ah, no! Ya caí en esa una vez con mi Mai._

– ¡Lo siento! Pero tengo que irme ya.

– Vamos, Trunks – insiste ella, apegándose a mí – Trunks no se va a poner celoso. Después de todo, son la misma persona ¿O no? – la versión adolescente y hormonal de Mai se acerca a mi oreja, y con voz ronca continúa sus proposiciones – Vamos, Trunks. Ven a _**comer**_ conmigo.

– E-Eh… ¡MIRA! ¿Qué ese no es Trunks? – ante la mención del chico ella se voltea al instante, escudriñando con su mirada toda el área del jardín, lo que me da chance para separarme de ella.

– Yo no veo nada ¿Estás seguro de que…? ¡OYE! – reclama, al verme en el interior de la máquina.

– ¡Lo siento, Mai! – me despido a través del cristal, a lo cual mi otro yo decide salir de su escondite, y despedirse igualmente de su novia.

– ¡No le digas a mis padres que me fui al futuro, Mai! – advierte el otro Trunks, mientras nos desvanecemos de esa línea temporal.

– No vamos a ir al futuro – señalo, no obstante.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y esto adónde va entonces?

– Al pasado.

– ¿Eh?

– Yo también tengo "dificultades" con mi Mai.

Trunks me ve sorprendido, pero decide no preguntar más. Supongo que mi aspecto es suficiente para responder a cualquier interrogante suya.

– ¿Y qué tanto al pasado iremos? – pregunta luego de un momento.

– Veinte años al pasado – señalo al panel de control la fecha específica – Allí no habrá Mai de la cual huir, pues aún no habrá nacido.

– Amigo, ¡eres un genio!

 **Lo que no sabían los dos individuos, remanentes de una misma persona en dos realidades distintas, es que otra Mai estaría esperándolos allí; la Mai de la primera vida, antes de que Pilaf le pidiera el deseo a Shen Long de volverse bebés. Pero esa es una historia para otro día…**

 **FIN (?)**

* * *

 **Un saludo especial a Schala, que estuvo de cumpleaños ayer (Antier para los que ya están en zona horaria de viernes), y a Syad. Entre ambas, me dieron la idea para escribir éste loco shot xD Espero que ninguna fémina amante de Mirai Trunks se haya ofendido durante la lectura de éste fic :P ¿Por qué sospecho que andarían igual que Mai con un Trunks a su lado? ¡Oh, bueno!  
**

 **Y antes de irme, les invito a leer "The RARE 52 - Saiyan Rangers", para los que quieran leer más acerca de ideas locas de Dragón Ball, y sus constantes y nuevas transformaciones.**

 **Berserker, Fuera...**


End file.
